Akki Haato Demon of the Heart
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: Tai has been acting very strangely for the last few months, which has all the rest of the DD’s worried. Slowly Tai seems to be acting like a …well…another person…a cruel person. Matt’s sudden protectiveness also raises suspicion…and then the k


**Akki Haato**

****

**(Demon of the Heart)**

Warning: This fic has coarse language at times and exceeded violence. Thus for safety reasons it will be rated R. If you are too young to read this then don't read if. I have warned you, so if you continue to read then don't let your self be caught. Now sit back and enjoy.

Tai has been acting very strangely for the last few months, which has all the rest of the DD's worried. Slowly Tai seems to be acting like a ...well...another person...a cruel person. Matt's sudden protectiveness also raises suspicion...and then the killing started....

####################################################################

_**Death waits in the shadows of the Moon's light**_

####################################################################

The city of Odiba blares on at it's own accord. People move, people sleep, all safe in their beds or at the office working for their daily bread or phrapse singing an drinking in a karaoke bar...except for one...

"I said give me you money Punk!"

"I don't...have anything...really!"

"Shut up!" yelled the first voice as a young body was forcefully kicked into a hard brick ally's wall. The body knocked over several trashcans and managed to cut himself on some glass.

"Sooo...you have no money?" said another voice. A ratty looking man not fit to remember yet not one to meet on a night such as this. How regrettable.

"No...no...please let me go...!" the injured body begged as he hugged himself out of fear.

"Look at the little pussy shake Kiba! You must really scare him with that fierce face of yours!" the Ratty one cooed.

"Oh I'm sorry..." said Kiba before he suddenly grabbed the body and held him up by his throat. "I ment to be even scarier!" he cried out before laughing horriblely, with that he pull back a fist and let it fly!

Sounds of flesh meeting flesh rung out into the ally, yet none seemed to even notice the body's beating.

Finally the body, bloody, bruised, was sent flying straight back into the rusting rotting metal with only bits of trash and broken glass to soften it's fall.

"Hey Kiba...ease up..." said the Ratty one again. If you kill him now then what will have to do later?"

"What the hell are you getting at Akira?" asked Kiba but with a cruel knowing smile. He knew what Akira had in mind and a quick smile at the shallow breathing body confirmed it.

Akira smiled and walked over to the body and squatted down.

"Hey...hey..." he said softly as if he were a mother waking a child for school.

A badly swollen brown eye cracked open to look tiredly at his other abuser. The eye watered with tears as the mouth struggled to even move to mouth... 'No more'. The ratty one just smiled and stood. When he reached into his brown vest the body was sure that to night he would meet his end at the end of a gun's barrel. He closed his eyes, cursesing he weakness and feeling so cheated from life.

**Clatter!**

"Hey you!"

The body then cracked open it's eye only to see something shining across from him.

"Pick it up." The Ratty one ordered.

The body then saw what had shone so brightly...a knife.

**Slick!**

"I prefer for people to go down fighting or least have a chance even a small one at surviving." The Ratty one...Akira said somewhat poetic like. "Pick up that knife and fight like a man. It's better to die with dignity rather than a sissy." He said before licking his switchblade.

The body didn't dare move for to touch that blade meant death. Death...that's what it was...that blade was death and it's shine was it's mouth...it's teeth...grinning and laughing at him.

It had a right to laugh for either way blood would be spilled tonight...that was a promise.

"Pick it up!"

The body flinched before achingly it sat up and half crawled half dragged himself over to the shining clean piece of metal. It felt like 50 pounds in his shredded hands, he could barely hold it since they were slick with sweat and blood.

"Stand."

Slowly the body forced himself against his body's wishes. Standing alone made him breath harder and irritated his wounds at me!" the Ratty one challenged eyes flashing wildly while Kiba only smirked and leaned against the ally wall comfortably to watch the "show".

The body looked at him thinking that he was crazy. When it finally came to him plain and simple...he was gonna die anyway right? Hmp. This crazy knife-wielding son of a bitch was right. If he was gonna die he might as well die like a man.

"Hasumei!" cried the Ratty one, as the body charged forward no longer caring about his fate. Here was death to claim him...and he wouldn't run. If it wanted him it could have him but not before he spat dead straight into it's face!

The body let out a battle cry as he tried desperately to slash he's opponent to wipe that grin off his face. He went for the chest but he was blocked!

Metal met Metal.

He pulled back aiming for the arm.

Block.

Throat,

Block.

Right leg.

Block.

Block.

Block.

Block.

BLOCK!!

He just couldn't hit him! But he had to try!

The body's battle cry was cut short as out of nowhere the Ratty one's leg collided with his stomach making him cry out and drop to the ground.

"Pathetic." The Ratty one frowned as he made a nasal sound and leaned over and spat in the body's face. Thick flume made a slimy trail down his face but he didn't even have the strength to wipe it away.

[I'm too weak...] his mind sobbed as he knew what came next. He had gambled with death and was going to pay the price. For Death never loses.

[Mom...Dad...I'm sorry...I just wish that I could do something...but I'm to weak... I need help...anybody...please...just help me...anybody...] his heart sobbed .

ANYBODY?

[Huh? Who's there?]

DO YOU MEAN ANYBODY TO HELP YOU...IF YES THEN SAY IT...

[Who are you?]

EITHER SAY IT OR DIE!

"...ye..yes...please...help me..."

CONTRACT ACCEPTED....

"Hey Akira! Finnish the brat off." Kiba grumbled. "He's no fun anymore."

"Roger." Said Akira as he glanced down one more time at the pathetic piece of trash. Had he been more aware he would have noticed just how bright the moon had suddenly gotten. Or how most of the shadows in the whole ally were now surrounding him and the body.

"Nothing personal kid but we can't have any loose ends." Said Akira as he leaned over the body talking directly into his ear. "Be glad for me to put you out of your misery." He said with a low chuckle.

Kiba watched his friend about to finish the brat off when suddenly Akira jumped off clutching his left shoulder!

"What the hell?" he asked as he started to move towards Akira only to stop as he saw the body begin to stand up. In its right hand the simple bowie knife was stained a faint pink from the red tinted silver. The body's head was down letting it's brown hair fall over an hide his expression.

"Akira! You..You bastard!" yelled Kiba as the body stepped forward head still down and walked more like staggered up towards Akira.

"Did that hurt?" the body softly asked. Kiba was about to attack but once he saw Akira's form shake he knew something was wrong. Akira was sacred...and that never happened. Akira took several steps back eyes never leaving the body. The body instead staggered up more towards him.

"Fighting is like dancing right?" the body said with a heavy step. "That switch blade is your instrument...you can't dance very well without your instrument to make music...right?" Akira went pale at the body before him. He tried to turn to run but something kept him facing forward unable to turn away.

"Your challenge to fight was an invitation to dace with you...right?" the body asked almost cheerily in a sadistic way. "Well then...answer me this..." said the body as now even Kiba found it had to move.

"Answer me now punk!" the body commanded as the head shot up and both men's eyes widen with horror! "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?!"

Akira wanted to make the sign of the cross but his hands were frozen. The creature before them was not of this world...but of the next.

The eyes were no longer a soft brown but instead an angry horrifying shade of crimson, big and bulging from the sockets! The face was covered in so much blood that both men wanted to vomit. Then it did one of the most horrible thing ever...it smiled.

The mouth pulled into a smile that seemed to be pulled up by razor wires. Its canines all of them were too long and feral to be human even if it was a cannibalistic human and then that tongue...longer than any human tongue should be. It slithered out of that mouth, rose up and licked at the blood on the face before it then licked at the left eyeball.

"wh..What the hell are you?!" screamed Akira as a stench filled the air, which made this...this...DEMON frown.

"I...you little "piss" ant am what ever you fear in the night. Also the boogey man that you feared would come and get you as the child you were only worse. A glade servant of Death I might add...and tonight I hand you over to my master while enjoy watching you both roast alive in the afterlife!" He spoke in a voiced that made both tremble from the inside out.

"How ever...I cannot pass up my invitation so..." the demon said as he got into stance. "Let's dance mother fucker!" the demon laughed as it leapt at Akira. Akira whimpered in fear and closed his eyes; they remained shut until he felt himself being pulled downward. A sharp digging sensation in his temples forced his eyes open only to see a very much annoyed and pretty pissed demon possessed body glaring at him.

"Never...do that...again!" it hissed at him before the mouth was pulled up into a grin again.

"no..no...NO!!" Akira screamed while Kiba then vomited all over himself at the sight. Akira fell to his knees rolling in pain while gripping his face.

"My eyes! My eyes! You bastard!" he cried as he slowly removed his hands to show the damage done. His eyelids were gone...the demon had ripped all of them clean off.

"That's what you get..."Blinky"." The demon laughed deeply and heartily.

"You son of a...!" Akira yelled as he thrust his blade toward the demon only to see...nothing?!

"Huh?"

"Akira! Above you!"

"Huh?" was all Akira got out as a foot slammed down upon his head. The blow felt like it cracked his skull for he could feel something warm and wet in his hair. Just as he was about to fall back a hand swept out and caught him buy the collar.

"Not yet!" the demon spat as he lowered Akira's struggling form down to his level. Akira wanted so badly to close his poor eyes but that was impossible for one without eyelids. The demon smiled like a cat at him with narrow red eyes. All Akire could do was whimper, if he tried to turn his head the demon would start to choke him. There they were..staring into each other's eyes.

"**Auucckphaatttooooooo!"**

"Auuugggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed as he covered his eyes again in pain. "OH GOD IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" he cried literally but his tears seemed to make the burning worse!

"That was payback for earlier." The demon said unamused as it wiped a bit of blood off of it's face where Akirea's mucus had been. "An eye for and eye or rather I just spat acid into yours!" It said gleefully. Oh man it was having so much fun!

"Akira!" shouted Kiba as he drew his gun. "Die bastard!" he shouted as he fired twice. The demon didn't even flinch. It wasn't until Kiba felt the excruciating pain did he relies what happened...he had been shot in the leg!

"Hey hey...you'll get your turn. But if you're so impatient...I'll finish him now." Before Kiba could say anything the demon raised his armed hand.

"Thousand's pricks of Death!" yelled the demon as his arm disappeared from all human view while in reality he was stabbing the shit out of Akira faster than his wounds could bleed! When he stopped a second a later he stood Akira up.

To both it looked as if he had not even been touched...until the pain his Akira's brain that is. He barely made a soft whimper as his gray shirt and brown vest turned slowly crimson before they were soaking in his wine of life while falling to his knees.

"AKIRA!" yelled Kiba as the demon suddenly appeared behind Akira and raised it's right hand to attack. It's fingers curled into a claw like position.

"DEATH GRIP!!" It yelled as it's hand exploded through Akira's chest cavity spewing out blood and bits of bone from his chest cavity. Kiba was frozen in site of what Akira could see now...in the demon's grip was something like a big reddish pink fruit that pulsed a bit. It was Akira's own heart...all Akira could do was stare at it...before the demon squished it right before his very eyes.

"No!!!!" Kiba screamed as he ran out of the ally, trying to get away from the thing that killed Akira. He had never been a religious man but now he would have given anything for a priest or a monk!

He ran and ran until he finally he stopped at a nearby park. Breathing hard he sat down on the bench to rest.

"Heeeyyyyy!!" a voice said singsongly while Kiba felt a chill run down his back. Fearfully he looked up only to be struck in the face with something wet. It dropped into his lap and when he saw what it was he screamed and jumped away from it as if it were on fire.

"Awww don't do that...you broke your friend heart...and here I was kind enough to play Cupid for you two." Said the Demon perched on top off the statue's head. "Oh well...if you two can't live together...might as well die together." He said simply as with the graze of a predator cat he pounced upon his prey...knife ready for blood spray....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you...Three, four, better lock the door...Five, six, grab your crucifix...seven, eight, gonna stay up late...nine, ten, never sleep again..." sang the demon as he joyfully jumped rope. A carefree and childish thing to do...except if one used a set of human intestines for the rope.

"Having fun?"

The demon stopped jumping rope and smiled to himself.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." The demon said as it put it's hands in the body's pockets. "Your late."

"Release him. Now."

"Bite my shinny metal ass!" the demon said before laughing.

"Enough games...either we do this the easy way... or the hard way." Said the new voice, a young man who pulled out what looked like prayer talismans.

"Oh...silly guardian...you know I like it hard!" the demon teased and winked at him making him blush.

"Fine!" spat the guardian as he threw a talisman stright at the possessed body's head. The body fell back but not before making an ugly face with those long teeth and that tongue.

A second later a shadow of blackness appeared over the body then it moved and began to form it's self into another human form.

The second form was young man 17 to 18 with wild brown hair that seem to tell gravity 'I'll stand up if I feel like it!' before flipping it off. Though instead of solid brown his hair had a reddish tent to it. Standing a 5ft 4 with and lightly muscular build and tanned skin that seemed to hold darkness in it. A heart shaped face that was cute to look at but the red eyes out lined with black killed all that for the moment.

"Took too long rookie...two are now in oblivion and now this one will spent life in prison...if his mind hasn't cracked already. Shame...all this could have been prevented if only you had been faster...what a pity..." he said with false concern and buffed his black clawed finger nails.

"Shut up." The young man said but the demon knew that he had hit a mark.

"Why? You know that this is all your fault anyway! Your to blame for all "this"." He said jerking a thumb behind him towards the gutted body, still dripping fluids, which hung between two trees like a gruesome scarecrow. "And you know it." It said smugly as the young man said nothing but instead made a bunch of hand symbols.

[Dragon, snake, dog, tiger!] He mentally thought as he preformed the ritual. And a soft blue light gathered.

"SEAL!!" he cried as the demon fell to it's knees and strange symbols as well as a circle formed out of white light appeared underneath him.

"Damn this stupid seal! Mark my words Guardian! I will escape your tricks! But for now I leave you with my thanks of so much "fun" and to wallow in your own pathetic guilt." Said the demon with a cruel smile. "Until the next time I break! Bye bye!" it laughed as the light consumed it in a bright flash and a poof of white smoke.

Once the smoke cleared did the young man sigh. In both relief...and regret. He strolled over to once possessed body and held his wrist. He had a strong pulse. With a slight smile the young man preformed another hand technique with just one hand. With it he placed his left hand on this boy's head, the hand glowed purple at the tips as the young man closed his eyes in concentration. The fingertips went from purple to red and then from red to gold before back to purple before releasing.

"There. He shouldn't remember anything except for what I placed in his mind." Said the "Guardian" as he stood up and took care of the evidence on the knife. It was now clean of any finger prints but just to be sure he care full wrapped it in a white hanker chief so as not to accidentally get prints on it. With that he tucked it into his jacket and moved over to where the demon had been sealed. Instead of a glorifying monster lay a teenage boy with a heart shaped face and gravity defying brown hair sleeping peacefully.

The Guardian could feel his eyes soften just looking at how his friend could sleep through all that. Blissfully unaware of what he became beneath the light of the full moon. How he envied him...if only he could forget too.

Once the boy shivered the Guardian knew that he had to get him out of this cold air soon for black boxers alone were little protection from the night's cold. He would have given him his jacket but then that would risk fingerprints on the knife or accidental injury. Instead he pulled the sleeping teen into his arms; even asleep the teen moved to wards the warmth like a little boy. The Guardian smiled a pained smile before making another set of complicated hand jesters and the two disappeared within a puff of smoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Guardian had just put the teen back into his bed when he discovered how he had escaped this time. The ward on his door had been torn off. Possibly don't before he got back to the apartment. Tai had said that he wasn't feeling well and went to sleep early.

"Damn...if only I didn't have to work so late." He muttered but it was too late for excuse now. He then took out another talisman and stuck it in the door.

"That should hold until I can get a better one." He said softly as he left to dispose of the knife in Odiba bay and then find a telephone booth and make yet another "Anonymous" call.

While walking out he noticed just how bright the moon seemed and how it's light tried to creep around the corner towards a certain bedroom.

"I hate the moon light." He said putting his jacket back on. "I really do."

While walking out the moon's light shown down upon a small piece of silver. On it was written...Blues Harp.

To be continued.........................................

Started: 8/5/04

Completed: 8/5/04

Well this is my first try at a horror themed Digimon Story. I'm trying to aim for a somewhat werewolf kinda thing so if anyone has any ideas to help the please do. Also, if you want to know what spawned this idea it was watching a couple of eps of Naruto and listening to Evanescence too many times. But this was all based from another idea from another anime...can you guess which one? If you do you get a special shout out! And a cute anime musical e-mail if you leave your address!

Please if you have ideas then hit that little review button please. The more ideas the more I will problye write. I wouldn't mind writing a little more to this before I'm college bound. Yep! I graduated!

Sorry about some of the spacing at times. FF acting a little weird with it again.


End file.
